The way of distraction 2 Locked
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Sequel to 'Way of Distraction'. Leo wants his revenge for Raph's latest trick and leader is determined to get it. Raph&Leo WARNING: Yaoi.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** Heh, second part appeared to be longer... I don't mind, although once again it's not completely like I wanted it to be. But I like it anyway. It was fun to write and fun to imagine. I didn't make it as a second chapter to WoD, because... well... it's not a continuation. It's another part. But the point is the same. So, I really hope you'll like it.

Leo's having his revenge... So to say.

To get the full picture you may want to read the first part, **The way of Distraction**. Here it is: /s/4523234/1/Thewayofdistraction

Thanks for the idea with Splinter, **wedgie** ! That was so cool and I couldn't resist putting it here. Love you!

**Pairing:** Raph&Leo

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**THE WAY OF DISTRACTION 2. LOCKED**

Leonardo poured himself full cup of green tea and turned to the table. He didn't say anything, when Raphael appeared in the aperture. Having glanced at his brother, hothead walked in, sat on chair, taking his usual relaxed and impertinent pose, and smiled lightly.

"Tea…" He muttered, never averting his eyes away from leader. "Make a cup for me too."

"Make it yourself." Leo sniffed, looking aside and not willing to meet hothead's glance.

Raphael grinned, but immediately returned neutral expression on his face. Actually, he tried his best to look humble and somewhat repentant, but sly sparks in golden orbs broke this attempt ruthlessly. Besides, Leo knew better than to believe in Raph's humbleness or repentance.

"Please?" Younger brother raised an eyebrow ridge.

Sighing, Leonardo wanted to leave the room, but instead suddenly found himself turning back to the kitchen rack and preparing a cup for dark green mutant. He could feel Raph's intent gaze on the back of his neck, but forbid himself to react somehow. After all, dissatisfaction with brother's last trick hadn't gone anywhere yet.

"Big bro is in bad mood…" Raphael said lowly. "Know, Leo, ya're so hot when ya're like that."

"Shut up." Leader frowned, trying to sound harsh.

Actually, he always liked when he was called 'hot' by his mate, but today he had to stay indifferent to any kind of Raph's words. It was a day of his revenge for last time and he couldn't spoil everything.

"Miss ya…" Hothead muttered slowly.

"You don't expect me to believe it, do you?" Leonardo grunted in reply, not even knowing why he kept on talking anyway. "All you miss is sex."

"Well, that's what I meant, actually." Raphael chuckled. "What did ya expect? Love confession?"

Leo froze for a moment. No, he didn't expect something like that. Their relationship was nothing more than just physical pleasure and they both were fine with that, although from time to time Leonardo felt some strange desire for something else. Something more, perhaps, he wasn't sure. Of course, Raph loved him, in his own way, but that was brotherly love. Strange combination, though – brotherly love and passionate lust, but, on the other hand, they were not ones with much choice anyway.

"Not funny." Leader replied, filling the cup with hot water.

After all, what else could he say?

"I'm not trying to be funny." Raphael suddenly got up and stepped closer to Leo. "I'm trying to get ya to bed. Ya've been avoiding me for five days and it starts to piss me off. Ya know I was ready to jump on ya during today's training session."

Nothing in the world could make Leo confess that he, in fact, had wanted to do same.

"Or, maybe, it is exactly what ya want?" Raphael purred suddenly, and his low voice made Leo shivering slightly. "Wanna do it in front of others' eyes? Does this thought turn ya on?"

Leonardo felt strong hands sliding down and up his sides as hot breathing tickled the back of his neck. Having suppressed sigh of delight, leader stood still. There was single thing that turned him on no matter where or when and that was Raph's vicinity. That was true now as well, but he couldn't give up. Leo had a goal and needed to concentrate on it.

Raphael smiled, nuzzling brother's cheek as he brushed his thigh against blue-clad terrapin's tail.

"Hey, come on, big bro." Hothead whispered. "Are ya still feeling offended because of my little trick?"

"Little trick?" With eyes narrowed Leonardo turned around sharply, folding his arms. "You chained me up to my bed and left, having locked the door. And then Splinter came and asked me to share a tea with him. Do you even realize what I felt at that moment?"

"Sure." Raphael shrugged and chuckled suddenly. "Ya were scared and lost ability to speak for some time. Then yer brain got a short circuit because of stress and ya didn't think of anything better than telling our sensei the truth."

Leonardo bit his lip, frowning at brother's amusement, and lowered his head slightly. He still felt strong embarrassment when he remembered that moment. Shell, it seemed unreal now that Leo had actually told to his father, knocking on his door, that he couldn't share tea with him, because he had been chained up to his bed with handcuffs. At least Splinter's reaction had been better than leader could ever imagine as after short silence their father had only laughed quietly and had left, muttering something about being happy that his eldest son hadn't lost sense of humor over the years.

With a soft sniff Leonardo shook his head, chasing away the memories.

"That was so stupid..." Senior brother sighed. "But I was so confused. I didn't know what to do…"

"I know ya never look for easy ways." Raphael smirked. "But ya could have just said 'I don't want to' or simply 'no'. Usually it's all that needed."

He leaned forward to kiss his mate, but Leo turned his head away.

"Aaahh, come on, Fearless, stop being such a hard-to-get." Raph grumbled, stroking leader's lower plastron. "What's a big deal? Ya gonna ignore me for the rest of yer life now? After all, ya can't deny that ya liked what happened after my return. Ease up. Let's go to yer room… I'll be a good boy, I promise."

Leonardo concentrated on his breathing to calm it down as fingers touched sensitive skin under his plastron and rubbed it teasingly. That felt so damn good, but there was no way he was going to let Raph get what that one wanted now. More of it, Leo wasn't going to let him play some more dirty tricks. He knew, that Raph would definitely try to do it in the late evening, because today was another wrestling match and leader could bet his shell, that hothead intended to visit Casey again, although Splinter's ban was still operating. So that was the perfect opportunity for Leonardo to have his revenge. Not that he had some certain plan, though…

"I'm not falling for that." He stated, trying to ignore brother's hot breathing on his neck. "No more those games of yours."

"Jeez, you sound as if ya're serious." Raph leaned back and glanced at him with teasing sparkling in golden eyes. "So, now what? Gonna slap me and lock me in my own room like some disobedient child? Or are ya gonna chain me up to the wall in the dojo and be a very nasty and horny leader and teach me a lesson, making me beg for mercy?"

Blushing suddenly, Leonardo swallowed with great effort and averted his eyes. Damn, his brother always knew how to screw his brain without much effort! Having taken a deep breath, Leo gathered all his inner strength to remain as unflappable as it was possible. At least, hothead just gave him an idea…

"Stop it." He commanded, tossing his head.

"What, ya don't like this idea?" Raph licked his lips, grinning slightly. "Ok, I got another one. I'll remove all yer gear, cover yer eyes, get ya onto yer knees and put yer mouth into some good use…"

"Raph!"

"What?" Red masked ninja shrugged. "No again? Fine, fine, we'll skip that part and I'll do some good and hard work with that sweet and tight a…"

"Raphael!"

"Wow, Leo… Screaming my name already?" Raphael purred, leaning closer. "That's so hot… Wanna something nastier and dirtier? I don't mind, bad boy…"

He grasped brother's hands and moved them apart, pressing against his plastron and kissing him furiously. Trying to convince himself to push Raphael away, Leonardo instead twisted his wrists out of grip and wrapped them around hothead's waist, pulling him closer. Sure, he shouldn't do it, but he missed Raph too. After all, despite being leader and best student, he wasn't made of steel or something. And he wanted his mate just as badly as that one wanted him.

But then again Leo was good in accomplishing his goals. Groaning at the feeling of demanding tongue inside his mouth, Leo shivered and rubbed their lower plastrons against each other, earning himself a low grunting sound from his lover. Raph's hands squeezed his thighs and he spread his legs a bit, letting other's knee being pushed between them. Blue-clad terrapin knew he had less than half of a minute before his brain would switch off completely, so he needed to act fast.

He broke the kiss and took few seconds to look into Raph's smoky eyes, burning with desire, then pressed his palms against his chest, rubbing his plastron slowly. As hothead leaned forward to kiss him again, Leonardo strained his muscles and shoved his brother away hard. It took a great effort for Raphael to keep his balance as he did few swift steps back and stopped near the table. Having straightened his belt, leader turned to kitchen rack, took a cup from there, walked to dark green mutant, ignoring irritated expression on his face, and put the cup on the wooden surface.

"Your tea, Raph." He said calmly. "Enjoy."

Not looking at his brother anymore, Leonardo left the kitchen, smiling slightly at the low growling sound from behind.

...

The expectation of the evening was unbearable, although Leo tried to behave himself as he always did. Few times he thought about forgetting his revenge and dragging his lover into one of their rooms to finally have a release from this tension, torturing his body, but then his determination to teach Raph a lesson clicked in his head again and prevented from giving in to temptation.

He didn't pay much attention to the evening news, but watched it with Splinted in order not to cause any unnecessary questions. Raph got a point, saying that Leo was predictable, nevertheless, leader was sure he could turn this into advantage. He followed his everyday routine, convincing his brother that everything was as usual and seeing no signs of suspicion in golden eyes. Raphael hadn't told anyone about tonight's match and he had no idea that Leo was aware, after all, nobody watched wrestling except for him. That was perfect opportunity. Especially now, when Leo knew what to do.

After evening news Splinter left to his room and his place was taken by Mikey. As always youngest brother came with a huge bowl of popcorn. Judging by the size of it, the movie, that Mikey wanted to watch, was going to last at least four hours.

Leonardo didn't follow the plot as he just sat there, staring at the screen and chewing popcorn. Mikey commented the movie from time to time, but leader didn't actually listen, although he nodded to brother's words, not willing to upset him.

He heard the door opening and turned his head to see Raphael, who had just left his room. Hothead walked towards the bathroom and Leonardo suddenly felt the bite of jealousy. Why did Raphael suddenly want to take a shower before going to Casey? Was he preparing somehow? For their meeting? For Casey? What if they really were more than just best friends? What if…

"Why are ya staring at me like this, Fearless?" Raphael chuckled, having stopped suddenly. "Wanna come and watch me getting wet?"

With stifled hiss, Leo choked on his popcorn and clenched his fists. His face flushed, he could say that for sure. Actually, he always liked wet Raph with all those small drops of water, dripping down dark green skin… Leader shook his head, chasing away the images. Fortunately, Mikey didn't pay any attention to elder brother's words as he continued to watch his movie.

Not waiting for reply, Raphael smirked cockily, continued his way and few seconds later disappeared behind bathroom door. Still coughing and cursing everything around mentally, Leonardo stood up slowly.

'Eeem… I got something to do." He muttered. "Be right back."

Mikey only nodded in reply. With the same success Leonardo now could tell him that he was going to go and jump off the highest building in New York and Mike's reaction would have been the same. Glimmering screen seemed to have all Mike's attention every time that one sat in front of it.

Having crossed the living room, Leonardo smoothly glided into Raph's room and looked around. It took barely a minute to find everything he wanted. He took Raph's sais, spare key from his door lock and shellcell and went to the kitchen to hide his treasures there. Having returned to brother's room, Leo moved the key in the door to the exterior side and returned to the sofa. Now all he needed to do was wait till Raphael would finish his shower.

Not that it was some great plan of breathtaking revenge, it was kind of silly at some point, but Leo liked it anyway. Sometimes, small things are the most effective.

Of course, Leo could have just could just guarded the exit door to stop all Raph's attempts to leave, but that would have been not very interesting. Besides, Leo didn't want to disturb their father with their arguing or fight, because they would surely have one in this case. And, to tell the truth, he didn't want to give his lover an opportunity to do something like what he had done last time… So instead Leonardo was just going to lock Raphael in his own room for the whole night. Simple and easy revenge. And very pleasant too due to one small, but delightful fact - that piece of junk, called a TV only by some mistake, in Raph's room caught only two channels: news and horror movies. Even Donnie wasn't able to do anything about that. And it meant that Raph was not going to watch his damn wrestling match! And taking _that_ away from hothead was just like taking favorite toy from a baby - very cruel and unfair and even painful. In other words – perfect.

Leonardo smirked slightly, anticipating it. Actually, his revenge was a bit spoiled by the though that he would have actually recorded the match for Raph, because Leo knew just how much that one loved stupid wrestling and how much younger brother was usually upset if he missed it. But leader didn't have to worry about that - Casey will do the recording by himself. That man always did it for his mutant friend if they weren't able to meet because of some reasons, so they could watch the match another time. In fact, such care made Leo jealous too. Just a bit.

Perhaps, Leo could record the wrestling anyway and give the tape to his hot tempered lover before Casey. That would earn him some pleasant reward. At least, he hoped it would. Leader sighed suddenly. Did this intention mean that Leo was softer than he wanted to pretend or that he just liked to see delighted expression in those golden eyes? He wasn't sure.

But all that will be later anyway. Tonight Leo was going to stand his ground and make Raph 'suffer' – without ability to leave his room, without going topside to meet Casey, without beer and without his wrestling! Leo smirked again, this time wider. Oh yeah, that was going to be fun.

The last thing left to do was sending Mikey to sleep. To Leo's great surprise he managed to do it without big efforts. It seemed like popcorn can be considered to be useful food at some point after all. Mikey ate all of it almost by himself and that made him sleepy. Very convenient…

...

As now living room was completely in Leo's possession, leader decreased TV volume and leaned against the back of the sofa. It didn't take long till bathroom door was opened and Raphael came out slowly. Senior brother threw a glance on him.

"Where's Mikey?" Hothead looked around the space and turned his head to Leo again. "Don't say movie finished while I was in the shower."

"I sent him to sleep." Blue-clad terrapin answered with a tiny smirk.

He stood up, stretching slightly, and glanced at his lover again. This time look was deeper and longer, and Leonardo couldn't help grinning mentally as it earned him a clear respond in golden eyes. Raph looked him up and down, then tilted his head aside.

"Changed yer mind, big bro?" He chuckled.

"That depends…" Leader did few slow steps towards him, lowering his voice s bit.

"On what?" Raphael's eyes became a bit smoky as other one came closer.

"On what you have to offer me." Leo stopped when their plastrons almost touched. "Do you have something that might interest me?"

Dark green mutant gazed at him for some time, not saying anything, and senior brother could read the expression of his face easily. Well, Raph wanted him, that was for sure, but still he hesitated if he should continue this game, because hothead intended to leave the lair soon enough and that meant he needed to be alone in that moment. Leonardo once again felt that strange stingy feeling of jealousy inside, but now it was not the time for it. He knew what to do to help Raphael overpower this hesitation.

""You'd better decide soon, little brother." Blue masked ninja narrowed his eyes. "I need to wake up much earlier tomorrow, so I have only one hour before I must go to sleep."

"Don't call me lil'." Larger turtle grunted in reply.

But Leo saw pleased sparks in his eyes as Raph's dilemma was no longer a problem – now he could have sex and then leave to meet Casey and… And what? Have sex with him too? Sniffing quietly, Leonardo shook his head slightly. Dammit, this thought started to become persistent.

"Well then…" Raphael grabbed his lover's belt, pulling him closer. "I have a lot of things that can interest ya. What do ya want, my Fearless leader?"

Yeah, usually 'Fearless' had a sarcastic shade, but not when dark green mutant spoke it in such voice…

"I'm on top." Leo grinned, moving hands to grasp brother's forearms. "No objections. You gonna do everything as I say."

Some time ago, when their relationship had turned into something more than just brotherly love, Leonardo had been quite surprised to discover that Raphael actually didn't mind playing different parts, including submissive one, as long as he could get his satisfaction. Only later blue-clad terrapin understood the main thing about it – hothead didn't mind it, because it was a game. Try Leo to submit him for real and he would have gotten fierce and dangerous reply. Not that leader was going to do something like that, though…

"Ya're hot like that, Leo, know that?" Raph chuckled, licking his lips.

Yeah, Leonardo knew… He was a bit nervous, because actually that was the weakest part in his plan – younger brother could decide to change the rules of the game and Leo wasn't sure that he would be able to resist in this case. Fortunately, Raphael seemed to be too relaxed for this…

"Lead on, Fearless…" Red masked ninja smirked.

Yellow orbs glimmered lustfully. But leader didn't waste time to enjoy it, he switched off TV, turned Raph's bandana so it covered his eyes, then grasped his wrist and pulled to hothead's room. Having reached the destination, Leonardo pushed his lover onto bed, doing his best not to give in to temptation of having his moody and tough brother playing obedience…

"Sit here." Leo commanded. "I'll lock the door."

He glanced hungrily at the sight in front of him, but forced himself to move and left the room quickly, before he could change his mind. Having shut the door, eldest brother turned the key, locking it. After a small pause he pulled the key out of the lock and hid it in a small pocket on his belt.

The trap was shut. And prey was caught. Leonardo grinned and leaned against the wall, waiting.

There was a short pause inside the room, then he heard closing footsteps. Doorknob was turned few times, but, of course, it didn't bring any success.

"What the Shell, Leo?" Raph asked discontentedly from behind the door. "What kinda game is that?"

"No games, little brother." Leader replied calmly. "Just making sure you're staying right where you are."

"But…"

"No objections, Raphie." Leonardo chuckled. "Remember? I'm on top and you do everything I say. Even if I have to make you do it."

"Leo, it's not funny." Hothead's voice was low and irritated.

Sure, it was no longer a game and he realized that. Leonardo heard the noises of movements inside the room, then muted curses and finally, after quite a time, red masked ninja returned to the door again.

"Can't find you key?" Leo asked, smiling. "Don't worry, I have it. I'll keep it for you."

"You took my cell too?" Raphael grumbled, sounding more pissed off than before.

"U-huh." Senior brother nodded, forgetting that there was no one to see it. "No calls. Oh and… Don't bang on the door, Raphie. You don't want to wake up Splinter and others and let them find you being locked in yer own room like some disobedient child, do you?"

He ignored words that followed after that, although he was sure that some of them he even didn't hear before.

"Damn teacher's pet!" Raph's hissed angrily. "Open the door or…"

"Or what?" Leader chuckled. "You know you should be grateful that I didn't take away your TV."

Oh boy, he enjoyed every single moment of this situation! He really should have done something like that earlier. Pity that Raphael's door was near the corner of his room, so it was impossible to use a keyhole to look inside and see what was going on in there, although the owner was able too see the most part of the leaving room. But even if it had some better location Leo could bet that his lover would have definitely blocked it with something to prevent other from watching.

"I'll show ya how grateful I am when I get out of this room!" Raphael barked.

"Sure." Leonardo couldn't' suppress wide and smug grin on his face. "Now calm down and have fun. There's gonna be extremely interesting news block about agriculture in ten minutes, so I bet you're not going to be bored. Or you can watch "From Hell", parts one till nine. That's kind of exiting too."

Raph kept silence for some time, sniffing so loudly that Leonardo could hear him clearly. Sure younger brother realized now that leader knew about wrestling match and had prepared his small revenge in advance. Having imagined his face's expression, leader chuckled again.

"Let me out, Leo." Hothead said finally in calmer voice. "I promised Casey."

"Guess, you'll have to break your promise this time, Raphie." Leaf green turtle practically purred. "Don't worry, I'll call Casey and tell him that you're having indigestion."

Once again he had to pretend that he didn't hear words, coming from inside the room. Having waited till the outburst was over, Leonardo pushed away from the wall and knocked on the door lightly, attracting attention.

"You really should calm down, Raphie." He muttered softly, almost affectionately. "Or you gonna have nightmares. Now be a good boy and maybe I'll let you out in the morning before others wake up."

Having smiled, Leonardo turned away and walked towards the kitchen. At this point life seemed to be simply perfect…

...

Leo did his best to suppress pleased notes in his voice when he told Casey that Raphael will not be able to come. Oh, that was an additional prize to his little revenge and he enjoyed it endlessly! Having muttered about hothead's 'sickness', leader, choking with laughter, hung up the phone and slowly walked to the bathroom.

He couldn't stop smiling while he brushed teeth and washed his face. It felt a bit weird, but he had right to be so pleased, hadn't he? After all, it was his first successful attempt to answer Raph and show that Leonardo could play that nasty game of his too. Sure, senior brother needed to gain some experience, but from now on things were going to be different.

Having finished, Leonardo returned to the leaving room and listened to the surroundings. It seemed like TV in hothead's room was now on. Blue-clad terrapin came closer quietly and chuckled, hearing other familiar sounds form inside – Raph was torturing his punching bag fiercely. It was not as big as the one in the dojo, so Leo felt sort of pity for poor thing. He chuckled again at the brother's stifled curse and walked to the sofa.

He could go to sleep as his mission had been already complete, but Leonardo intended to wait till the end of the wrestling match. Just in case… Besides, he wanted to prolong his little delight, the feeling of having his small revenge. Leo didn't feel himself so satisfied too often.

Leader wasn't going to watch stupid match of course, there was interesting samurai movie on another channel, so he could spend this two hours with pleasure. And that was exactly what he did, following the plot, smiling from time to time and sincerely enjoying every second of it…

Having turned TV off as movie – and wrestling match before it - was over, Leonardo yawned and stretched slightly. Usually, he was asleep at that time, so his body started to demand for everyday procedure to be fulfilled. Rubbing his neck and yawning again, senior brother was going to move to his own room, but stopped after few steps, realizing that Raph's TV was still on. After a small hesitation, Leo turned around and came closer to brother's door.

He managed to catch quiet word between horror movie sounds.

"Fearless…"

Well, it seemed like Raphael still didn't calm down completely. At least, he had left his poor punching bag alone. Having chuckled, Leonardo listened more carefully, but what he heard he actually didn't quite expect to hear.

"N-nah… Ye-e-ah…"

Blue masked ninja felt shiver, immediately recognizing that low and deep intonation. His palms suddenly became sweaty as quiet churrs and moans reached his ears. Those sounds were a bit weird between hysterical screams of zombie's victims and rumbling roars of some monsters, but that didn't change the fact that Leo had been turned on after ten seconds of listening.

"Aaaarrghh…"

Having closed his eyes, Leo imagined his lover sitting in his favorite chair or swaying in the hamlock, lips parted, body hot and shivering, one palm squeezing his hard and thick shaft tightly and moving up and down in rapid and intensive pattern… His flesh throbbing, begging for more, leaking and Raph's thumb brushes over the tip, pressing on it as another rumbling groan escapes hothead…

"Leo…"

Now, that was hard to take… Five day's abstinence played its part and leader's body started to respond to that heated up call more and more with every second. Only the realization that he was in the leaving room stopped Leo from dropping down right there and then and do exactly what his brother was doing in his room at the moment.

"Mmmm…"

Leader's knees bucked, becoming week, and involuntary he reached for doorknob, driven by unbearably strong temptation to open the door and replace that palm with something more appropriate, but stopped few moments later. He couldn't do that, couldn't give in to this hot and breathtaking desire no matter how strong it was or how fascinating those sounds were. After all, Leo must be consecutive in his revenge, otherwise Raph would never learn his lesson…

But those sounds continued, becoming louder, and cursing mentally senior brother trembled deeply, leaning against the wall and looking towards the bathroom with desperation.

Damn it all!!

"Le-e-e-o..."

That strained and rumbling moan of pulsating satisfaction, full of hot and burning sparks and shiver, was the last drop as Leo jerked violently and almost run to the bathroom, feeling like he was going to explode every moment. Only his ability of self control let him hold his throbbing hard on inside its hiding place long enough to reach his destination and shut the door behind with deafening racket. That could attract unwanted attention, but, to tell the truth, Leonardo couldn't actually care less at the moment…

...

His knees were weak as he opened the bathroom door and walked into the leaving room again. Having reached the sofa, leader practically fell on it and just sat there for some time, still breathing a bit heavily and feeling his face cooling down slowly. It was so good that others were asleep, although Raphael wouldn't have been doing this if there was a chance to be seen or heard… Or would he? Leonardo wasn't sure about anything if that involved his hot tempered brother. They had sex in such places and in such situations, that sometimes leaf green mutant doubted that there was something that could stop Raph if that one really wanted to fuck… Well, maybe…

"I see ya enjoyed the show."

Leo jumped on the sofa, jerking up to his feet and turning around in one swift movement. His jaw almost dropped down as he stared with wide eyes at grinning Raphael, standing near the stair and looking back at him with unreadable expression in those golden orbs. Having lost his ability to speak, leader froze, trying to process the situation.

"I'm glad." Raph chuckled, coming closer. "Good to know I wasn't the only one who spent this time with pleasure."

Blinking slowly, Leonardo threw dazed glance towards brother's room, then turned head back to dark green mutant. He opened mouth only to close it again as he was still unable to force a single word out of himself.

Raphael smirked, gazing at his lover with delighted sparks in his eyes.

"Aw, speechless Fearless…" He murmured. "Priceless..."

Finally, that seemed to help Leonardo overcome his unexpected problems with his speaking ability.

"You…" Blue-clad terrapin muttered incoherently, stretching his hand to poke other one with finger. "You got out!"

"Well, that's a thin observation, big bro." Raphael chuckled again.

""How…" Leo shook his head. "How did you do that?"

"What, do you want particularities and details of my escape?" Hothead raised an eyebrow ridge. "Sorry, it's kinda secret. I'm gonna need them in the future."

"How?" Having moved his hand, Leonardo squeezed dark green shoulder.

"In few words…" Raphael smiled, not bothering to get rid of brother's grip. "Ya're so predictable."

He knew… Leonardo couldn't believe it, but he could clearly read it in golden orbs – Raphael knew about his revenge plan... It seemed like some things were never going to be different, after all.

"But you couldn't possibly know that I was going to lock you in your room." Leonardo mumbled, staring at other's face. "You couldn't…"

"Oh, really?" Raph tilted his head aside slightly. "Just remember who brought that idea in yer brain, Fearless."

Leo bit his lip, contemplating brother's words and slowly realizing what he meant as he remembered their day talk in the kitchen. Oh boy…

"Surely I felt you were going to do something to teach me a lesson, Leo." Raphael suddenly stroke other's palm, that was still on his shoulder. "And I could bet that you chose this day, because ya're such caring bro and know all my preferences and things I like. And you definitely know how much I like wrestling. And that I would definitely go to watch it with Casey. It's just you wasn't sure what exactly to do, so I decided to help and gave ya an idea when we talked in the kitchen."

Having taken his hand away, Leonardo suddenly turned and pulled hidden key from the pocket on his belt. He reached hothead's door in few large steps, opened it quickly and walked inside. Leader saw it immediately – Raph's cd player, standing on the floor in the middle of the room with small column, connected to it by few wires. It was off now, probably, the recording has finally ended.

"I spent three hours recording those punches, curses and stuff." Raphael said, entering the room after his brother. "Not to mention my favorite part… Actually, I didn't know if you would hear it, but couldn't resist giving it a try. Besides, I wasn't pretending here, you know…"

Leonardo felt his cheeks blushing slightly at these words as he glanced at his lover.

"But the door…" He muttered quietly, feeling himself quite uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on, Leo, don't be naïve." Raphael looked at him with that specific amusement that always irritated senior brother to no end. "Ya don't think lock can be opened only with key, do ya?"

"And you got out when I talked to Casey, right?" Leonardo asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Right." Raph nodded. "It was a bit harder to lock the door than to open it, but what can I say? I'm good."

Perfect planning, attentiveness to details, good timing, amazing variety of skills, like ability to 'read' others… Was it really Raphael who did all this? Was it hotheaded, stubborn and moody 'tough guy', who usually acted on emotions and did before he thought? Was it possible that everyday Raphael and Leo's Raphael were so different?

With long and deep sign Leonardo stepped to bed and sat on it, closing his eyes and slowly massaging his temples. He couldn't believe it, he still couldn't. But he knew he had no choice. He will have to believe it.

"Hey, don't be distressed, big bro." Raphael said softly, coming closer and sitting near his sibling. "It's just there're situations, when I'm beating you every time, and those, in which ya're always better. That's how things are in our lair."

"Since when did you become a philosopher?" Leonardo grunted.

"I've always been like that." Hothead chuckled. "It's just nobody knows about it."

Leo opened his eyes to look at brother's face. Probably, he was right – nobody really knew him. Maybe, even Splinter.

"Why are you doing this?" Leaf green mutant asked quietly, rubbing his chin. "How are you doing this? What am I missing?"

He thought he had seen some strange expression in golden eyes, but it vanished before he managed to make sure if it had been there in the first place.

"Few things." Raphael glanced at him with a smirk. "First - I always keep my promises. Second – it's fun to break the rules and bans. Third – it's even funnier to mess with yer head, big bro. Guess, I just can't help it."

Leonardo only sighed again. Perhaps, he should have been angry or discontent, but somehow he felt that his brother wasn't mocking him. He didn't do it all to really offend or humiliate him or something like that, Raph just… played with his elder brother. Sure, those games were anything but innocent, but, at least, they were meant only for Leo. And he couldn't deny that he liked it. It was good to have something he didn't have to share with anyone…

"Besides…" Yellow eyes flickered suddenly. "My cock's bigger than yours!"

"In your dreams, asshole!" These words had fallen from Leo's lips before he realized what he was saying.

Leader felt himself blushing in the next second. Damn, Raph did it again – he screwed his brain! But in that moment Leo thought that he actually didn't care about it.

"Wanna compare again?" Raphael asked seductively, scooting closer and placing his palm on brother's thigh.

"If you're not going to cry when you'll see the truth." Leo tilted his head aside, throwing a glance on his lover. "As usual."

"Not bad." Raph chuckled, forcing blue-clad terrapin to lie on his shell and bending over him. "See you've been doing some homework. How long it took ya to prepare and learn by heart appropriate remarks, Fearless? Oh, don't tell me it was improvisation..."

"Fuck you." Leonardo grunted, frowning. "At least, I'm not taking joy in lying to myself about size of my dignity…"

"Yeah…" Raph did the same. "Ya're taking joy in listening to me jerking off in my room, pervert."

Blushing fiercely and frowning more, indignant and simultaneously embarrassed Leo opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get this chance as Raphael kissed him deep and hard, collapsing atop of him will all his weight and grasping his wrists to pin to the bed. Both panted heavily as they broke apart many long moments later.

"Now…" Raph purred, releasing brother's wrists and churring, when they were wrapped around his neck in intention to pull down again. "Let's see if I'm lying to myself about the size of my dignity…"


End file.
